


Crush

by InkDrops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But also not secret cuz Suga's smart & Hinata's not subtle, Cheek Kisses, Feelings Realization, First Kisses, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, camping trip, rated teen & up for a bit of cussing, smitten Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops
Summary: Hinata's crush was cute.But apparently Suga's got one too, and he's leaving soon.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 184





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This usually isn't a ship that I write for but this idea popped into my head and I loved it

Hinata's crush was cute.

Sugawara was a little surprised when the pieces finally clicked into place, considering that he'd thought the younger boy's attention focused solely on volleyball and his _other_ setter.

Apparently, he was wrong. And the more he noticed, the cuter it got.

He thinks it might've started a long time ago, at the beginning of the year. They practiced together constantly in the days leading up to the 3-on-3 match.

But then, Hinata was still finding him in between the moments that he was practicing with Kageyama, flushing a light pink as he asked to practice.

And he found him to help him study too, struggling to stay still as always, until he was pressed into Sugawara's side.

So yeah, it started awhile ago, and Hinata had always been soft and cute.

But now Sugawara was leaving soon and he hadn't realized it until this moment, on a camping trip meant to be one last get-together, but maybe he had a little bit of a crush too.

Because Sugawara had been the one to wrap his arm around Hinata and tuck him into his side, and Daichi was giving him a knowing look from across the small fire they'd built.

Sugawara didn't really know what to do about it, now that he'd realized it. Usually, these things were easy-he was a logical thinker, not an emotional one.

Except his heart was racing a little and he was pretty sure Hinata could hear it from where he was laying on his chest, and his free hand kept twitching where it lay in the grass.

So yeah, his logical thinking brain wasn't doing _shi_ t for him in that moment, and it only got worse as the rest of his team started to trickle towards their tents until they were the only ones left.

Sugawara, completely unsure where to go from here, stared harshly into the fire until he felt Hinata shift, tilting his head up to look at him.

Sugawara looked down and couldn't help smiling despite his nerves, because the ginger looked like he was half-asleep, barely managing a tired grin.

"Hey, Suga?" Hinata's voice was a little rough, like maybe he'd fallen asleep for a little bit, and if that wasn't the _cutest damn thing_ -

"Yeah, Hinata?" He really didn't want to admit the slight shake in his voice, but he didn't have to, because the younger didn't seem to notice.

"It's good to go after what you want, right?"

Sugawara couldn't help frowning a little, because that sounded a whole lot like it might be the start of a confession.

"Of course it is, if it's important to you."

At that, Hinata's cheeks flushed a little and he sat up, an unwavering determination filling his eyes. It was a little unnerving, as always, to be on the receiving end of that look.

"I-" hinata took a deep breath, pulling his hands into his lap. "I like you, Suga. A lot. And you're leaving and I don't know what to do about that."

It was weird, to hear such an unsureness in Hinata's voice, and it made Sugawara want to wipe away any doubt that the younger had.

So he leaned forward, without thinking, to press a gentle kiss to Hinata's cheek. "I like you a lot too." As he spoke, his earlier confusion started to fade a little. "And I know I'm leaving soon, but I want to do something about it. But only if you do too."

He didn't have time to process the younger's reaction before he got a chest full of overexcited ginger and lips bumped into his with a charming gracelessness. His nose was a little smooshed because of the angle, but he let his hands fall to Hinata's waist anyways. _His eagerness was cute._

When the younger pulled away, hands curling softly into ash colored hair, he was smiling so bright that it almost hurt to look at.

"I want to do something about it too!" It was loud, and everyone probably heard it from their tents, but Sugawara smiled back at him anyways.

"So, can I kiss you again?"

Hinata nodded, eyes squeezing shut as he leaned in, and this time it was softer, less rushed.

And they both pulled away a little breathless, before grinning happily at each other.

If Sugawara thought Hinata's crush was cute, then he was completely unprepared for the lovestruck look that would very quickly fill Hinata's eyes.


End file.
